


Sleepover

by kaythemom



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BFFs Kook and Yug, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, side namjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaythemom/pseuds/kaythemom
Summary: Jungkook is excited to have his best friend sleepover for the first time.





	Sleepover

"Yugyeom's gonna sleep over tonight." Jungkook is beaming in happiness. Namjoon just nods, proud of his beloved maknae slowly becoming more social.

"I'm gonna make some black bean noodles for you." Jin smiles and awkwardly raises both thumbs in a positive gesture.

"Thanks, mom," The youngest giggles and starts pacing around, excited to have his best friend sleepover at their dorm for the first time. Suddenly, a ringing sound echoed through the dorm, making him jump in surprise and immediately after running towards the door. He knows he’s acting like a toddler but he doesn‘t mind in the slightest.

"Hello, Yugyeomie," The smaller happily hugs his best friend, nosing at the side of his neck in an intimate gesture, not really appropriate for best friends but oh well.

"Hey, Kookie," Yugyeom pats his back and cutely smiles. Jungkook grabs his hand and leads him towards the kitchen invaded by the oldest hyung and the leader of Bangtan. Namjoon is focused on writing lyrics for their new album and Jin is cutting veggies like the pro he is.

"Hey, Yugyeomie-ah," both older men said at the same time, genuinely smiling at the newcomer but resuming doing what they were doing previously. Yugyeom finds it truly adorable how Jungkook treated them as his actual parents.

"I'll call you when the dinner's ready," the oldest boy says while taking a pink bowl out of a cupboard.

The youngest boys go to Jungkook room, the owner flopping on the bed and watching his best friend observe the place.

"Kook, is that an Iron Man poster?" Yugyeom starts giggling softly. The older is pouting from afar, feeling attacked. What's so bad about proudly showing that you are team Tony?

The attractive boy keeps looking around the room when suddenly something catches his attention. A polaroid of the two of them smiling and hugging. It was taken when they practiced for a collaboration together. Bambam took the pic with a smile. Back then he was glad Yugyeom’s gotten himself another friend.

"Adorable," Yugyeom smiles as he feels butterflies in his stomach, his best friend is literally the softest and cutest person in the world, having their polaroid displayed in his room. He is so lucky to have him.

Yugyeom leaves to change into his pajamas just to appear again and less than two seconds later they were laughing like madmen. They are wearing the exact same things except for the fact that Yugyeom's outfit of the year was black and Jungkook's was bright red.

"Actually I sleep shirtless, I just didn't want to scare you. Hope you don't mind though," Yugyeom admits shyly. Before Jungkook responds, Jin's voice could be heard throughout the dorm.

"Kids, the food's ready!" They are going to the kitchen, practically hypnotized by the wonderful smell of Jin's cooking. Everybody takes their respective bowl of noodles and sits down, peacefully munching on the delicious food.

"Jin hyung, you are truly amazing," Yugyeom sighs in pure bliss, home-cooked food is his favorite thing ever.

"Thank you, you are the only one that thinks so,“ the oldest half-jokes. What he doesn’t expect is Namjoon's arm sneaking around his waist, the younger leaning in and whispering: "Yes, because I actually _know_ that you are the best."

Jin blushes profusely, ears turning rosy as he softly hits Namjoon's shoulder. The two youngsters are laughing at them while chewing food contently.

"Where are the others though?" Yugyeom asks to break the awkward silent atmosphere.

Meanwhile, he rests his palm on Jungkook's thigh.  He flinches a little but relaxes immediately. The comforting touch makes the older feel warm and secure.

"Yoongi is in the studio and the rest went to the cinema. Hopefully, they won't destroy it," Jin giggles at his own joke.

When they finish the food, the youngsters disappear, leaving the hyungs kissing and back hugging each other every now and then while washing dishes. Not like they can see them. They just know that’s what the hyungs are doing.

"Can we watch Captain America 3? I promise you'll like it," Jungkook pleadingly asks his best friend, looking at him with well-practised puppy eyes. The latter simply nods. He doesn’t like superheroes but the smile on the older’s face is totally worth the three hours long torture.

They settle down on the bed, Yugyeom shirtless. Jungkook is sitting on his lap with the younger's arms comfortably wrapped around his tummy. They are 20 minutes into the movie when Jin comes in with a tray of cookies freshly pulled out of the oven. The food is gone too soon, tray forgotten on the floor.

Yugyeom would die of boredom throughout the movie if Jungkook wasn’t so unbelievably perfect. During the three hours long torture, he keeps switching between gently rubbing the older's tummy with hands subtly sneaked underneath the fabric of his red t-shirt, and nuzzling his hair while bathing in the older’s beautiful scent. It‘s the mix of his cologne and his body musk making the smell absolutely irresistible.

There is a brief moment of braveness when Yugyeom kisses the top of Jungkook's head. It goes unnoticed by him, apparently, the main battle between Team Iron Man and Team Captain America is more interesting than his best friend. He feels a tiny bit upset but Jungkook's warmth is making up for it.

When the movie finally ends, Jungkook has turned around in Yugyeom's lap, head buried in his neck and ugly sobs leaving his pretty little mouth.

"You really love superheroes, don't you?" The younger asks while carding slim fingers through his hair. Jungkook just nods. It takes him a few minutes to finally calm down, at the end he is just simply resting his head in the crook of his neck and breathing in the attractive scent of his best friend.

"Let's sleep? I'm starting to doze off," Yugyeom yawns to support his words. Jungkook hums lowly in agreement and pulls off of his bare chest. Two warm hands pull him closer as their owner whispers: "You’re staying here with me."

Jungkook giggles and Yugyeom gets even closer to him, rubbing their noses against each other in a heart-fluttering gesture. Jungkook falls forward in a controlled motion, laying on top of his best friend.

„Can I--?“ Yugyeom doesn‘t get to finish his question, instead, Jungkook connects their lips gently, giving the younger just a short peck. When their lips part, an adorable blush is staining their cheeks as they look into each other’s eyes, warm smiles spread on their faces.

„I-I’m actually speechless,“ Yugyeom whispers, a large bright smile on his face indicates that it‘s the good kind of speechless. When Jungkook hasn’t reacted in any way, Yugyeom decides to take over and kiss the older again.

The kiss itself is slow and innocent, both of them exploring how far can they go, getting to know each other more.

Yugyeom’s tongue gently probes at Jungkook’s lower lip, asking for the permission to enter. Exploring the hot cavern of his best friend’s mouth made his head spin, a soft moan escaping the older making the situation even hotter. A little bit of saliva trickles down Jungkook’s chin as he is getting lost in the new feeling, having a warm body so close to his, making him react in such ways and clouding his mind until it keeps screaming:   _‚Yugyeom! Yugyeom! Yugyeom!‘_

They part, both desperate for air, lust knocking it from their lungs even faster.

„Oh my God,“ the younger groans, the picture of Jungkook already breaking, heavily panting, gaze darkened with arousal and shiny saliva on his chin has already been engraved in his mind.

The older looks at him from underneath his eyelashes, seeming even more submissive and hot, it gets Yugyeom choking a little.

„So… wanna continue?“ Jungkook smiles at him almost innocently and it could’ve been considered innocent if he hadn’t started sucking on his index finger while staring into his best friend’s eyes.

„How am I supposed to handle you?“  Yugyeom sighs in defeat, not actually complaining, the obvious bump in his pants making it clear that he enjoys it a lot. He hides his face between the older’s clavicle and throat, curiously licking the slightly sweaty skin and grazing teeth over it. A loud high-pitched moan when he bit the skin makes him tremble, _Jungkook’s the hottest person ever._

„Jungkook, I swear to God.“

 _You’re killing me_.

„Yeah?“ The older sends him a dazzling smile and licks his bottom lip, eyes half-lidded, adding depth to his gaze. Yugyeom, trying to ignore him, sucks a hickey on his neck and subtly sneaks a hand into his shorts, attempting to stroke himself.

„Uh uh,“ Jungkook clicks his tongue and grabs his naughty hand, „my cock’s this way,“ putting it on the hard bulge showing through his shorts.

„I thought you’d be shy!“ The younger whines but palms his best friend’s cock through the fabric nevertheless.

„I am shy,“ Jungkook moans, „but I trust you.“

Yugyeom says nothing, just kisses him quickly on his lips, swallowing another moan that’s threatening to spill from his lips. He slips his hand under the fabric that already has a wet spot formed on top of it, jerking the hard shaft with his hand. His thumb slides over the slit and spreads the slickness over the sensitive red head. The groan that escapes Jungkook’s mouth is such a beautiful sound.

Yugyeom kisses him again, lips connected, tongues playing around, bodies pressed together as much as possible. Jungkook sneaks his hand down, confidently sliding underneath the younger’s pajama pants.

Their knees are shaking in the unexpected pleasure of having someone other than their own right hand pleasuring them. Moans are echoing through the small room, the boys not caring about the hyungs hearing them anymore.

The pleasure gets overwhelming, they’re fisting their cocks, the slick sound harsh and evident. They are kissing but breaking apart every now and then to take in some air, they clashing their swollen mouths together, the makeout session as intense as it gets.

Jungkook explodes first, Yugyeom following him right after. They are sweaty and sticky, bodies slick and dirty. They are smiling through the rough pants still escaping them.

Jungkook puts his arms around his best friend’s large shoulders, a soft kiss placed on his lips. He rests their foreheads together, Yugyeom lowering himself to reach him.

„You’re the best friend I could ask for,“ Yugyeom smiles and Jungkook smiles too.

_What a nice beginning of a new relationship between them._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some feedback, please :')  
> I might write a sequel for this, idk yet


End file.
